


Burn This Town

by astroquality



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroquality/pseuds/astroquality
Summary: Sonny hadn't smoked for awhile





	Burn This Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eutuxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutuxia/gifts).

> I live with 3 smokers, smoking isn't cool, it never will be. It makes everything stink and you can't go anywhere without them smoking. Don't smoke.

Sonny feels the warmth fill his lungs, it had been so long, so long since he smoked. He hadn't smoked since the time he was undercover with rapists and pedophiles. 

He closes his eyes and feels the cold barrel of the gun pressed to his head, he could just feel the bullet rip through his head. His eyes snap open and he shakily takes a few drags on his cigarette. He finishes it off and grabs another one, trying to stave off a mental breakdown. 

The cylinder in between his lips lets him breathe easier and he doesn't imagine getting shot every time he closed his eyes. 

"Carisi. Put the cigarette down." Sonny drops the cancer stick and turns around, scared. 

Liv stands there, sympathetic look plastered on her face. "Let's get you home to Rafa." 

"No. Please don't Lieu." He feels his heart fill with dread. 

"You need him right now. You almost died Sonny. You need to talk to your husband."

Sonny looks at his Lieutenant nervously and shakes his head. 

"We're also going to get you to therapy. I should have done that a long time ago. I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier." Olivia hugs Sonny, letting him melt into the safe touch. 

-: ✧ :-゜・．.・゜-: ✧ :- 

Sonny lights another cigarette on his way home in his car. He finishes it, dropping it out the window and spraying himself down with body spray. 

He sonters up the his and Rafael's apartment. He opens the door to be met with Rafael hugging him closely. However, Rafael quickly pulls away, smelling the acidic, nauseating stench of cigarette smoke. 

"Dominick no." 

"Rafi, I couldn't take it." he collapses, back to the door, head in his hands. 

"There was a gun, and the girl and I was gonna die." he stumbles through his muddled mindscape and tries to wade through his thoughts. 

Rafael kisses his forehead and holds out his hand, Dominick looks up at him and surrenders the pack. 

"Go take a shower Mi Sol, we'll deal with this later." 

"I love you Rafi. I'm sorry." He yearns for a hug. 

"Don't apologize Dominick. Healing isn't linear. I love you too Amor." Rafael turns away, throwing the cigarettes away. 

Sonny holds up a cig he had in his pocket and he stands up, wiping at his tears. He walks over to the trash can, breaking it in half and throwing it away.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad:peach_tracie


End file.
